Corpse Astromons
Corpse Astromons is an undead version of Astromons. The plant monster appears to naturally take this form upon being revived. Appearance Compared to its original form, Corpse Astromons appears wilted and rotten. Its green coloration has faded to a deathly blue-gray, with many white spots across its body. The flower on its chest has completely transformed, now taking the appearance of a Rafflesia flower. Its eyes are empty white. History Corpse Astromons' existence was first accidentally discovered by an alien who chose it after some time deciding which monster he should revive for his attack on a planet (surprisingly not Earth.) Imagine his horror when seconds after the monster materialized, it began to rapidly wilt, its color fading to gray and its stomach flower disappearing completely before being replaced by a new flower which burst forth from the hole where it used to be! Regardless, after the invader overcame the shock, he discovered the creature to still be a powerful weapon. After his capture at the hands of the Space Garrison, Ultra scientists studied his Astromons' transformation. They discovered that if Astromons' heart is stopped and then comes back on, it commences rapid cell aging, and activates a final stage in the creature's life cycle. Without the sudden jump in its bodily functions, the kaiju will never achieve this form; the use of such a transformation is unknown, as the monster seems to lose most of its will. Ultraman Lightning An Astromons earlier killed by Ultraman Lightning is revived into this form by Backacoon in episode 5 of this series. Powers and Abilities * Stomach Flower: Corpse Astromons has a newly developed flower gorge different from that of the original. ** Consumption: Corpse Astromons can eat kaiju as large as itself through the flower mouth. *** Energy Absorption: Alternatively, it can merely drain creatures of their energy, leaving nothing but a husk which ironically resembles Corpse Astromons' own condition. ** Mist: The flower can spray several different types of gaseous mist. *** Decaying Mist: A stronger version of the original Astromons' acid mist, it causes any organic material it hits to rapidly rot, and can wear away buildings and rocks such that they crumble. *** Zombifying Mist: Another type of mist similar to the type employed by Crabgan and Anemos, it can zombify humans and animals to either feed themselves to Corpse Astromons, or aid him. Even other kaiju, such as Backacoon, are not immune. ** Spike Shot: The spikes in the center of the Rafflesia flower can be fired out of the gorge at enemies. * Corpse Astro Arms: Corpse Astromons has a long whip for a right arm and a pointed hook for a left hand. Both can be used effectively in melee. * Fire Breath: Corpse Astromons can spew 20,000 degree flames from his mouth. * Flight: Corpse Astromons can fly at alarming speeds by flapping his arms. * Stench: Corpse Astromons constantly emits a putrid, rotting odor which can rapidly and deeply sicken humans, and repel Ultras. Trivia * Corpse Astromons is based on the Rafflesia Corpse Flower. * Corpse Astromons was not originally supposed to be undead. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Undead Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Kit's Continuity Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Astromons Variations